


it’s raining outside but I’m cozy in here

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rain, Science Experiments, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 16:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Klaus and Ben are sent on a different type of mission; one involving experiments and a scientist; Klaus accidentally discovers Ben’s deepest, darkest desire.And oh boy, is he surprised.





	it’s raining outside but I’m cozy in here

Klaus hated the rain. It reminded him too much of the voices in his head, screaming and wailing and yelling their horrible pleads at him all the time. And it was early mornings like these, where the rain was coming down in sheets and his head throbbed as a result of the night before, that made him realize just how much he hated his life.

Fuzzy minded and blank stared, Klaus could barely make out what his father was ordering him and Ben to do on their mission. What time was it; 3-4 o’clock in the morning? Way to early to be up with a hangover, he thought as he changed into his mission suit and took an umbrella out of Grace’s hands, ignoring the stare of Luther, who was for whatever reason up. Probably training.

Klaus and Ben started to make their way down the sidewalk of their street, huddling closely under their shared umbrella. 

“So apparently this is a different type of mission... Dad- I mean, Reginald said we needed to stop the experiments of some guy or whatever...” Ben was quiet this morning, and with Klaus’s occupied mind and the rain beating down around them, he could barely make out what Ben was saying. Nevertheless, Klaus snorted.

“Sounds like the old man is trying to stop someone just like him. I mean- experiments? Basically us.” Ben nodded, staring at him.

Following Ben’s directions, they walked out of the town and into an eerie countryside, empty field after empty field. Ben pointed to a square stone structure in the distance.

“That’s the place.”

As they trudged through muddy fields, Klaus felt hot and cold at the same time as his mission suit clung to his wet skin. He hoped they would make it home in time for some of Grace’s famous hot chocolate.

After carefully examining the grey building, Klaus came to the conclusion that it must be some sort of bunker. The walls consisted of stone slabs, and there were no windows anywhere.

Creepy, Klaus thought, but he wasn’t that worried. He knew Ben would protect him in the case of a real emergency, but this was probably one of their fathers stupid training exercises that they so often did.

Oh boy, was he wrong.

Ben had found a loose slab of stone on the side of the bunker, and they both climbed through the tiny entrance, leaving the umbrella outside. The entrance immediately closed behind them.   
Peering into sheer darkness, Klaus couldn’t make anything out except Ben’s faint outline.

All of a sudden, two fluorescent lights flickered on above them, and before Klaus could take in his surroundings, Ben was leaping in front of him to save him from an oncoming dart of some sort.

“No! Ben!” Klaus yelled. Ben fell to the ground, unconscious. Klaus knelt down next to him and examined the dart in Ben’s neck. It was metal, and had a small glass compartment containing a pink liquid, which was draining fast. Klaus ripped it out and tossed it to the side, but he worried that he was too late. Klaus only then realized that they had lost their masks outside in the rain, probably when they were trying to fit in the small door.

Gathering his bearings, Klaus looked around. The room was smaller than it seemed from the outside, probably because so many things were in it. In all four corners, there was a bed, a desk, a pantry, and a chair. Right in the middle of the room was a table with two chairs at it, and directly above it on the ceiling was a hanging plant, which looked like it hadn’t been watered in weeks. The place reeked of death, but Klaus couldn’t see any ghosts as he usually would on missions. Where were they?

Klaus attention was back on Ben as he saw him start to stir.  
“Ben, Ben, do you know what happened? Are you okay? What does-“ Klaus stopped halfway through his sentence when he saw Ben’s eyes. His pupils were fully blown, but that wasn’t normal, was it?

When Ben tried to stand, Klaus grabbed onto his arm and pulled him up. Ben could barely hold his balance, as if he was drugged. What happened to him?

Klaus was about to speak when Ben lunged forward and grabbed Klaus’s package through his mission suit, squeezing.

“Unh- I want you Klaus-“ Ben whined.

“What the hell!?” Klaus yelled as he jumped away from Ben. Ben pounced back on him, and Klaus had no choice but to push him away. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Ben to touch him like that, but this was different than getting off in the shower. There was something wrong with Ben. He would never act out like this, especially in a situation like this. Klaus always admired Ben for his peace and bliss, and the way he was so naive to everything cruel that happened to him.

“I see you two have fallen into my trap, Victim Number Twenty-nine.” A voice thick with a foreign accent boomed. Klaus’s eyes darted around the room for someone else, but he couldn’t see anyone.

“Who are you?! What did you do to Ben?!” Klaus screamed, dodging Ben again.

“Oh, your little friend, Victim Number Thirty. He’ll be fine eventually. Right now he’s drugged with one of my newest tests; a chemical mix that makes the subject express their deepest, darkest desire. He’s responding fairly well, considering-“

“Wait, you’re telling me Ben’s deepest desire is... is...” Klaus couldn’t say it.

“Fuck me- oh fuck me please-“ Ben moaned, down on his knees nuzzling Klaus’s crotch.

“Victim Number Thirty will only return to his normal state once his thirst has been quenched. If not, he will stay drugged for the rest of his life.” The voice explained.

“Does Ben know what’s going on?” Klaus wouldn’t do anything until he knew that Ben was alright.

“Victim Number Thirty wants and means every word that comes out of his mouth. If he wanted to stop, he would’ve passed out by now from resistance.”

“Where are we anyways? Why can’t I see any dead people?”

“This is a special location just for my test subjects. Every magic and power source is blocked for optimum performance. Are you done with the idiotic questions?”

Klaus nodded silently and pushed Ben off of him. Would he actually do what Ben wanted him to do? It wouldn’t be his first, and he had had those certain fantasies of Ben late at night...

“I want your big cock daddy-“

Klaus was taken back by Ben’s words, his voice needy, but his hardening cock had different ideas.

“It’s always the quiet ones...” The voice mumbled.

“Oh shut it.” Klaus said, exasperated. He had enough to worry about at the moment.

While Ben stumbled over to the bed in the corner, Klaus made his way over to the pantry. After fumbling around some non-perishables, he found a jar of Vaseline. Just what he was looking for. He made his way over to the bed where Ben was patiently waiting, and put the jar on the ground next to them.  
Klaus sat on his knees, Ben doing the same, his back to Klaus.  
He undid the belt on his black mission suit and unzipped the zipper on the front all the way down. Then he reached over and helped Ben undo his, peeling off his own suit that was damp with rain. Once they were both only in underwear, Klaus ran his hands over Ben’s thighs, taking a deep breath in.

“Talk to me baby- I want to hear your pleads-“

“Oh daddy, I want you to fuck me- I want to be your dirty little cockslut daddy- I want your big cock in me-“

Klaus was hard and dripping by now, so he pulled downs Ben’s white boxers to prepare him. But when he saw Ben, he was already warmed up.

“Oh baby- why are you already-“

“Daddy- last night I fucked myself hard thinking of you- oh- you and your hot body daddy-“

Klaus’s mouth fell open in shock. As images of his sweet Ben fingering himself crossed Klaus’s mind, he felt himself grow harder and harder. He grabbed the Vaseline off the stone floor and slicked himself up.

Klaus lined up his cock with Ben’s ass as Ben mumbled incomprehensibly from in front of him. Klaus gently wrapped his hands around Ben’s torso as he pushed into his hole, his breath hitching and toes curling with pleasure as Ben grabbed at the white sheets, moaning. 

Klaus sat there for a couple of minutes, his cock comfortably buried in Ben’s tight ass surrounded by the warmth of his body. 

“Oh daddy- I feel so good with your cock in me- so full of you daddy-“ All the words Ben was moaning were going straight to Klaus’s crotch, especially the way he whined daddy.

“Gonna give you what you want baby- I’ll fuck you until the only thing you’ll be thinking about is my cock- you want that baby?”

Ben responded by loudly moaning and pushing backwards further onto Klaus until he was sitting on Klaus’s lap, Klaus’s cock fully inside him.

He began to thrust his hips, growing faster and faster as Ben’s moans grew louder and louder.

“Oh... oh... oh! Oh daddy- touch me- put your hot hands all over me-“

Klaus ran his hands over Ben’s delicate chest and grabbed his leaking cock, swiping his thumb over the slit as Ben began to thrust into Klaus’s hand.  
He bit his lip to stop himself from moaning, unsure if Ben wanted to hear him.

“Daddy- oh- fuck me- fuck me like I’m one of your toys daddy- you’re so dirty- oh-“

Klaus slowed down, confused.

“Baby- oh baby- you- you found- you saw me?” 

Klaus did have a small stash of a few toys he only used after hard missions, or when he needed to clear his mind of everything and Grace had discovered his drug stash, but he didn’t think anyone could have found them, let alone see him. He took extra precautions to make sure everyone was asleep... but he had never checked on Ben, because he assumed he wouldn’t care if he saw him, which had turned out to be partially true.

“Oh daddy- I got so hard watching you- I fucked myself so many times thinking of you- the little noises you were making were so hot- I wanna hear you daddy- hear your pretty moans-“

Klaus finally let himself moan, glad that Ben wanted to hear him.

Klaus started to draw out his thrusts, backing up to the point of almost pulling out, kissing the back of Ben’s neck and whispering words of praise in his ear, and then snapping his hips forward and ramming Ben’s prostate, making Ben cry out that dirty name.

“Oh baby- you’re doing so good- you’re so hot and tight- better that any toy-“

Ben’s consciousness didn’t entirely understand what was going on, but he knew he felt good. His mind felt warm and fuzzy, as if he was intoxicated. Was this what Klaus felt like when he got drunk or high at late at night? If so, Ben liked it. Thinking of Klaus, where was he? And more importantly, where was Ben?   
As he heard moans spilling out of his own mouth, and someone whispering dirtily into his ear, he felt a sensation all too familiar. Was that... Klaus’s voice? And was that Klaus’s strong hand working his hard cock? This couldn’t be another one of those dreams Ben would have, could it? 

Ben’s train of thought was cut short by his own voice moaning the word daddy. 

Oh, how pleasing it was to call Klaus that filthy name.

“Daddy... oh daddy... I’m gonna come... come in me daddy...”

Klaus had stayed true to his promise; all Ben was thinking about, all Ben wanted was Klaus’s cock pumping in and out of him.

“Oh baby- I’ll fill your tight ass with my come- is that what you want?”

“Yes daddy- oh please- please daddy-“

Ben started pushing back into Klaus even more, as if he was trying to squeeze his orgasm out of him.

Klaus sped up, becoming dizzy as Ben’s moans mixed with his own, nailing Ben’s prostate just right and making them both shiver with pleasure.

Klaus felt himself tipping over the edge when Ben came white ropes all over his hands, moaning loudly.

Klaus couldn’t feel anything except his cock in Ben’s ass as he came, sitting there, seeing white. He felt like he was floating.

“Baby- did I give you what you wanted? Do you feel- ohhh- do you feel good with my come in you?”

“Mmm... daddy... Klaus...” Ben was satisfied.

Klaus pulled out and laid down, Ben copying him. Feeling was only starting to return into his hands and feet, and he felt spent.

“Klaus... was- was that... did you really just-“

“Benny, I never knew you felt that way. Why didn’t you just tell me?”

Ben blushed, unsure how to answer.

“As much as it pains me to say this, experiments have gone much worse than that in the past.” The voice was back.

“Eww, you pervert! Did you watch?!” Klaus said.

“It became sickening after a while. But I must say- thank you for cooperating. I suppose you two are free to go as long as you keep this event a secret.” The voice sighed.

“Yeah- I don’t really think we’re gonna have a hard time keeping this a secret-“ Ben looked sideways at Klaus. “Right Klaus?”

“Yes- definitely- yes-“ Klaus stammered.

“But Mr. Voice- can we stay here for a while? Just to... y’know... clean up?”

“Fine. You have one night.”

———————————

As Klaus drifted off to sleep, he only had one worry on his mind;

How were they gonna explain this to Reginald?


End file.
